dcuorpusxofandomcom-20200215-history
Revenant
"On Apokolips, my Apokolips, this symbol meant so much more. Here... here it's a symbol of weakness. I plan to change at least that much." -- Revenant History Revenant is an alternate version of Superman from Earth 29-B, an alien warrior named Kal-El from the planet Krypton who was raised on Apokolips, under the teaching of Darkseid, to become a warrior of fear and darkness. He uses his various powers, including his speed, strength, heat vision, and flight to conquer worlds under the banner of Apokolips. He is a founding member of The Order of El in the main universe. Origins As an infant, during Krypton's destruction, Kal-El's parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van built a rocket to save their son. While the course was originally set for Earth, an asteroid knocked the pod slightly off course, and into a Boom Tube that Darkseid's Furies were currently using to vacate a nearby conquered planet. Flying alongside them, they landed it into Darkseid's main courtyard. Darkseid took the raising of the child upon himself. It was at this time that Darkseid had noticed, and pocketed a small crystal left in Kal's transport rocket, revealing any information left behind on this new soldier. During Kal's youth, the sun of Apokolips had given Kal-El new, wonderful powers. Darkseid's encouragement had caused Kal to not only pour himself into his studies of history, culture, conquering, war, and his newfound abilities. Darkseid stood by Kal's side through his teachings, taking most of it as his own responsibility. During Kal's 18th birthday, Kal had been gifted ownership of Darkseid's hunger dogs, leading him towards his self-believed destiny of being a world conqueror under Darkseid's banner. Kal grew strong, taking his part in many wars, many battles, winning each time. As Darkseid's most valuable soldier, on his 25th birthday, he was gifted a final present. During the Godwar, Darkseid granted him a garrison of Parademons, instructing him to take a Boom Tube to earth, and to conquer it for his own, using his own symbol as Kal's own unique banner. As Kal used the Boom Tube, Kronos, Earth-29b's new god of time fired a blast of high energy at the device, causing it to shift its own destination. The Boom Tube exploded, causing Kal to appear high up in the skies of Metropolis on the main Earth. He landed in a giant crater, in front of the golden Superman '''Statue. Observing it, he'd begun to piece small pieces of information together. With the arrival of Allsvinn, filling in the rest of the pieces, and an assault of the Hall of Heroes in the Metropolis Museum of History, Kal had learned all he needed to know. The Order of El It was at this point Kal, and the speedster Allsvinn, had devised a plan to take Metropolis, and essentially destroy the reputation of this Earth's Superman. Superman, leaving to deal with an alien threat, due to his promise to the government of a distant universe, gave the perfect time for Kal to strike. Donning a suit of armor much closer to his counterpart, Kal and Allsvinn drew up plans to impersonate Superman, and conquer the planet. During Kal's preparations, Allsvinn had begun repair work on a makeshift Cosmic Treadmill, destined to bring in Parademon forces, much to the ignorance of Allsvinn, and under the guise that Kal just wanted to return to his own universe. Personality Much different than his in-universe counterpart, Kal is obsessive when it comes to power. Quick to anger, manipulative, deceptive, and fearmongering, Kal takes every step possible to cause the spread of fear, in an attempt to cause others to bend their knee to him. Kal has an addiction to power, doing everything possible in his grasp to gain more, and more. With his knowledge of the Anti-life equation and the Omega Powerforce, Kal's jealousy for his father boils, intentionally set there by Darkseid himself. He yearns to hold the denizens of Earth under his boot, alongside the head of Kal-El. Cruel, uncaring, and merciless he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Kryptonian Physiology: Kal's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Kal's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. ** Solar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Kal's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Kal uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. *** Superhuman Strength: The exact limits of Kal's strength is unknown, however equal to Superman's. Different periods and intensities of exposure to Earth's solar radiation can cause his strength to fluctuate over time. Unhealthy levels of high exposure to solar radiation can exceed Kal's "normal" strength level. *** Superhuman Speed: He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as the Flash, Superman can still fly at speeds faster than light and is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. He can use this power to assasinate opponents, ripping out organs or snapping necks and cross vast distances in seconds. This also confers: **** Superhuman Agility **** Superhuman Reflexes *** Superhuman Stamina: He has the ability to maintain continuous physical actions for an undefined period. Kal is shown to have unlimited stamina if he is consistently exposed to Earth sunlight. *** Flight: Kal is capable of flying at supersonic speeds (over two thousand miles per second) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space. *** Heat Vision: Kal can fire beams of intense heat from his eyes. *** Invulnerability: His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his superhumanly dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Kal is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. He can willfully utilize his aura strengthening it's power to a greater degree to provide an additional defense against certain levels of physical and energy attacks for a considerably short period of time, but doing so can endanger him should the attempted feat prove inefficient for any reason. *** Longevity: Kal can potentially live indefinitely with little ageing to his being, so long as he continuously retains enough yellow solar radiation in his body. *** Self-Sustenance: He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. *** Super-Breath: Kal can create hurricane force winds by blowing, and also chill his breath to freeze a target. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. *** Superhuman Senses: All of Kal's senses are heightened to superhuman levels. **** Superhuman Hearing: Revenant has the ability to expand his hearing range, giving him the ability to hear sounds before the sound waves actually reaches him. This also gives him incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. **** Super Vision: Kal also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. ***** Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ***** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ***** Thermal Vision: The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various gods, Kal has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Kal's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, Kal has been trained by each of Darkseid's own top soldiers since a young age. * Genius Level Intellect: He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Kal's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines). * Manipulation: Kal has learned various forms of torture and ways to force his will on others from his adoptive father, Darkseid, however his prime form of persuasion is manipulation. Due to his extensive attention to detail, he's able to uncover motives, or use the sorrows of others to his advantage. * World Conqueror: Kal has become an expert at planet-wide decimation and governing, as well as military rule. Kal was one of Darkseid's best, if not his very best soldier. * Leadership: Kal has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the head seat of power in The Order of El. * Ventriloquism: Kal has learned his ability to throw his voice, often throwing off opponents, or causing distractions in the distance. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Magic: Kal's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. Its permeability to certain wavelengths makes him vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extra dimensional signatures disrupt this force field. His vulnerability to magic varies depending upon the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Kal and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. * Vulnerability to Chi: Lex Luthor and Question argued that, because of the main Earth Superman's solar based powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on him. Because Kal shares these powers, his weaknesses are much the same. * Vulnerability to Kryptonite: Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radioactive wavelength is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous to him. Kryptonite from other realities do not necessarily have the same effects on all Kryptonians. * Lead Kal cannot see through lead with his x-ray vision powers. * Solar Energy Dependency: His abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation, especially if he doesn't have any direct contact with yellow sunlight. When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes Kal to lose his powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * High-Pitched Noises: Because of his super hearing, Kal's ears are extra-sensitive to extreme noises. * Psionics Paraphernalia * Apokoliptian Armor: On Apokolips, Darkseid had crafted his son a dark suit of armor, complete with a modified House of El symbol. The armor is highly protective, enhancing his own physical strength. His armor can withstand most manners of lighter hand held weapons, like swords. Bullets will also have little effect, however heavy, ripping weapons, or clawing at the armor can cause it to break apart. * Voice Modifier: For intimidation presences alone, Darkseid had commissioned a high-tech voice modifier, that would not only be adjustable in volume, but deepen his vocal tone, to a harsh, and dark, near-mechanical sound. It can successfully be used for disguise purposes. * Sword of Apokolips: Another gift from his father, this blade was made specifically for the purpose of destroying the New Gods of New Genesis. A symbol of war and destruction, this sword alone inspired fear and despair on Earth-29b's New Genesis * All items in Moon Base Uxas Notes * Revenant is heavily based on the Elseworlds story Superman: The Dark Side (1998) ''written by John Francis Moore, The ''Injustice: Gods Among Us Video Game series, as well as ''Forever Evil (2013-2014) ''written by Geoff Johns. * Revenant is also based off of several characters his writer has played on USPS, including The Paradigm, Super Soldier, and Kax-Ux. Category:Villains Category:Meta-Humans Category:Kryptonians Category:Multiverse Characters Category:Apokoliptian Army Category:Apokoliptians __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Earth 29-B